Twin Differences
by xfb490
Summary: Forever doesn't always mean forever, promises aren't always kept, obsession can go to far, no one should enter their world, and love for someone close can hurt more than anything in the world. Kaoru has to learn this or go crazy trying. [HikaKao] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru"  
_"Kaoru"   
_"Kaoru!"

It was the third time that the teacher has called Kaoru's name and still no answer from the younger Hitachiin. Hikaru looked over at his twin and saw a gazed look in the eyes of his mirror image so he decided to help out a bit.

"Oh! Sorry, I dazed a bit" Hikaru said pretending to be Kaoru. Haruhi gave him an odd look, she being the only one who knew that it was definitely Hikaru and not Kaoru.

"But you're Hikaru" the teacher said unknowingly correct.

"No I'm not," he lied, "Hikaru and I switched seats today. Besides," he joked, "It's always Hikaru zoning out, not me"

The teacher accepted the lie as fact and had Hikaru answer the question intended for Kaoru, who didn't even notice. As the teacher moved on, both Hikaru and Haruhi watched Kaoru.

Haruhi watched the real Kaoru who still wasn't paying attention. She didn't even think that he realized that he was in school at the moment. She was worried about him, maybe something was wrong. Was he sick? Kaoru got sick a lot, more often than Hikaru that's for sure. She decided that she would ask him during Host Club after class ended.

Hikaru on the other hand was worried about his counter part. If anyone knew Kaoru, it was Hikaru, and Hikaru knew that something was seriously wrong. Besides the fact that he was completely dazed, he was completely dazed in English class, his favorite class out of all classes. It was usually Hikaru who wasn't paying attention. Hikaru stared at Kaoru trying to open up the twin connection they shared with each other.

With this connection they could have a whole conversation just by looking at each other, no words needed. It was something only the twins understood. Their mental connection was part of their world away from everyone else, the world of "us" and "them". This bond was always connected. The worst part was Hikaru knew he was getting though but Kaoru wasn't responding.

When the chimes played signifying the end of class, Hikaru and Haruhi headed towards Kaoru. Hikaru reached him first and swung his leg over so he was sitting on his little brother's lap, which was a bit different because usually it was Kaoru sitting on Hikaru.

Hikaru shook his little brother trying to get him to respond but with no avail. After a few more seconds of shaking and calling his name, Hikaru was almost going to try slapping him but luckily Kaoru broke out of his trance like state.

When he did he looked a bit confused, confused of where he was, how he got there, and why his older brother was sitting on him. "Hikaru... Where are we?"

"School?" he answered, or asked is more like it.

"Oh. Okay." Kaoru accepted, "How'd we get here?"

"We were driven?" the conversation of questions continued.

"Oh. Okay. I don't remember waking up... maybe I never did..." his voice drifted, "Well, let's go to Host Club, don't want to be late or 'mom' and 'dad' will be angry" Kaoru joked.

So Hikaru got off his brother to let him stand, the laced hands and the three of them, including Haruhi who remained silent, walked over to the third music room, two of them still worrying over the third.

During Club, Haruhi was pulling her natural act, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai were looking cute as always, Tamaki was charming the girls, Kyouya was going through some finances, and the twins were displaying their brotherly love for one another.

They sat on the couch almost on top of each other, across from two girls who had requested that they be their hosts for this afternoon.

"Hikaru, I saw you during class, you looked a bit out of it, where you okay?" one of the girls asked, not knowing that it was Kaoru who was actually out of it.

"Oh, I was fine, just tired." he turned to his brother and held his face in his hands, "someone kept me up most the night, you're very needy Kaoru." Hikaru spoke, leaning closer to his twin.

"Hikaru" Kaoru said blushing, "you promised not to" he complained.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute in that moment I couldn't help but re-live the memory." the older drawled, drawing ever closer to the younger's lips, they could feel the other's breath on their faces.

"Moooooom!" Tamaki whined, now finished with his last customer, "Your sons are doing weird things! And in front of our daughter!"

Kyouya looked up annoyed, "I'm mom again?" he asked, "And why are they 'my' sons, but she's 'our' daughter?"

"Well my sons wouldn't do that!" Tamaki yelled and pointed at them dramatically.

"And you are insinuating that my sons would?" Kyouya said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"...no..." he said, realizing that he lost a fight with 'mom' and retreated into his emo corner to cultivate mushrooms.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked on in amusement, it was fun to see Tamaki get so worked up over their brotherly love act. It was just an act. Right? Hikaru looked over to his twin and saw the glazed look coming back to his eyes. To try and prevent this, he grabbed Kaoru's hand pulling him ever closer. In one swift, almost choreographed move, Hikaru put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder that proceeded to wrap his arms around his brother's waist, they stared into each other's eyes and had a silent conversation.

-What's wrong with you today? You're not yourself, I'm a bit worried about you.-

-I'm fine.-

-Don't lie to me Kaoru.-

-I'm fine!-

-Kaoru-

-Hikaru-

-I'm concerned-

-Fine-

-Fine?-

-I'll tell you at home-

"Okay" Hikaru said out loud, "we're going home"

Tamaki looked stunned, "You can't just leave in the middle of Club!"

"Yes we can," they said in unison, "Look around, there are no more customers. You scared them all away with your 'mom' 'dad' 'daughter' 'sons' talk." With their unison in tact the two walked out together, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patience, here is chapter two of Twin Differences

* * *

Unison. If you needed one word to describe the twins, it would be unison. They did everything together, in perfect unison. It made them who they are today and will affect them later in their future. Two separate minds cannot always be so in unison. Can they?

Unique. That word is a bit odd, especially in describing two people. They are unique, unique from others outside of their world, unique individuals, unique when they are together and when they are alone, which they are barely.

Now, how can these two people be both unique, be individuals, and still be in perfect unison? That answer is easy, so blaringly obvious it's so easy to miss. It's an act. So much of their lives are an act. Unison is fake, pretended, but perfected and never once practiced. Their uniqueness may be the only thing true about them, but it's so hidden even they don't know.

Now the true question is, how much of their relationship, their stability, is an act, and how much of it is real?

The Hitachiin twins sat in their room in the mansion their family owned. The studiously worked on the homework that was assigned to them, even schools for the overly wealthy had to give out homework. They worked in perfect unison. There is that word again, unison. They worked on the same assignment, the same problem, writing the same words at the same time without sharing a word with each other.

When they finished their assignments, at the same time, they both stood up and walked over to their room and fell on their bed. Yes, their room, and yes, their bed. It is common for siblings to share a room, even if the house being lived in has plenty of other rooms. The twins simply would not be parted, enough so that they even shared a bed.

Once, a couple of years ago, when the twins were ten, Mrs. Hitachiin had tried to give them separate rooms. The rooms were right next door to one another and they slept separately for three days. The twins will be the first to tell you that it was three of the worst nights of sleep they had ever gotten and that as soon as their mother was away on one of her business trips Hikaru and snuck into Kaoru's room, for a few very good nights sleep.

When Mrs. Hitachiin had returned home a little over a week later at an ungodly hour she went to check up on her boys. Opening Hikaru's door first, she was surprised to find no one in the room, but she had a feeling of where he might be. She then went to Kaoru's room and found both her boys sleeping together in the same bed with their arms wrapped around one another.

She had figured that giving them separate rooms would not work, but she had another plan. She moved the two into a larger room, and put two beds in. When Hikaru had asked why they couldn't sleep together in the same bed, the mother sat her two boys down for a talk. This talk was very unproductive; it started with asking the boys if any of their friends shared a bed with their sibling. She was shocked to find out that her boys had no friends; they had no one but each other. Then she asked if they thought it was odd to share a bed with another male. They didn't think so, especially if the 'other male' was their twin brother. She sighed, they had finally broken her down, and she had to explain something she really never wanted to explain to them.

She told them about society. That is a bit broad of a topic but it was basically societies views, two views in fact. Incest. And homosexuality. Both were mostly unaccepted, put them together and add in the fact they were twins made it even worse. She explained how people would look upon them, how people could reject them. The twins still didn't care.

Later that night their mother had put them to bed in the same room but different beds. The twins counted to one hundred before Hikaru jumped out of bed and joined his little brother. That was the first night they ever questioned if them sleeping together was wrong. Hikaru lay on his brother's shoulder for a few moments before he asked the question plaguing both of their minds.

"Is this wrong?" he asked finally, and without hesitation Kaoru said no, of course not, how could it be wrong for family to love each other? Hikaru accepted the answer and went to sleep, not knowing Kaoru was still uncertain of the real answer.

Waking up was never an easy feat for Kaoru. It was one of the things that separated the two twins; Hikaru was an early riser while Kaoru liked to sleep in. Hikaru, not wanting to get out of bed and away from the warmth of his twin, always stayed by Kaoru's side until Kaoru finally decided to get up and start the day.

They knew that if any of their fan girls ever saw them the moment they woke up they would squeal in delight. Both went to bed in only their boxers and when they got up their hair was ruffled and eyes half closed giving the ever-sexy just-out-of-bed look.

Hikaru always started the out of bed rituals before Kaoru did. He would get up and get changed into his school uniform and make sure he had all of his stuff in his bag before Kaoru decided to pull himself away from the comfort of the pillow. Kaoru always went into the bathroom first and brushed his teeth, Hikaru always joined him. Then, as Kaoru was getting dressed, slowly, Hikaru would spend some time just dazing before Kaoru called from him to come down to breakfast.

That was their daily ritual. They preformed it day in and day out, never once straying from what had become tradition, or maybe it was habit, who knew. There was usually very little conversation during this routine, but today was a bit different.

As Kaoru finished buttoning up his shirt Hikaru came from behind him and wrapped his arms around his younger twin's waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "Hikaru" Kaoru said quietly, "What are you doing?"

"You never told me," He said just as quiet, "never told me what was wrong yesterday, I want to help." He pushed, acting way more maturely than he ever let show in public. "What's wrong?" he whispered into his ear, making Kaoru shudder.

"It-it's nothing. Promise." He choked out, stuttering over his words in a very unconvincing manner.

"I don't believe you" Hikaru whispered into his ear again. This time Kaoru did not shudder, but he did try to pull away from his brother's embrace, which only caused Hikaru to hold on tighter. After a few more, 'it's nothing' and 'I still don't believe you', Kaoru broke down.

With tears glistening in his eyes, he turned around in his brother's tight embrace and leaned on his chest to cry. "You're going to leave me" was the only coherent sentence Kaoru could get out. With those five words Kaoru burst into more tears and Hikaru could only hold on tighter.

"No, I could never leave you, would never leave you, you know I will stay with you forever." He said soothingly trying to comfort his now bawling brother.

"But how long is forever?" he asked in between sobs, holding his brother closer as if he would never let go, never let him leave.

"Forever is as long as we live and where ever we go after," he said seriously, but Kaoru refused to accept it.

"No! I don't believe you!" he yelled while pounding on the chest he was still crying on, "you're going to leave me, leave our world, you already have!"

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit bewildered, "I haven't left, I'm still right here, I have no plans or thoughts of ever leaving, ever leaving you."

"Haruhi" was the only word he mumbled.

Still confused about where his twin was taking this he asked, "What about her?"

Kaoru looked up with a fiery look in his eyes, "it's all her fault that you left!"

"What does she have to do with this?" he almost yelled, wondering why he was still bringing up the only female member of Club.

"You'd follow her and leave me!" he shouted, while Hikaru was in shock his grip lessened and at that moment Kaoru took the chance to push away, and run.

Hikaru still stood in place, shocked, "Would I?" he asked the now empty room.

* * *

It was hard to end it that way... actually half way through I knew it would end this way... that was also when I decided that my playlist was too happy for this kind of story, so I know have a playlist (The HikaKao Playlist) so.. if you want it or something.. i'll post it or give it to you or.. whatever..

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
